wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary items
This is a list of all the (aka ) items in the game and generally where they come from or how to obtain them. In World of Warcraft Weapons A two-handed mace. Not to be confused with the . The materials needed to create this item can all be found in the Molten Core, though they are very rare drops. A one-handed sword. Requires very rare item drops from Molten Core, lots of Elementium from Blackwing Lair, and then you are able to summon Thunderaan, an outdoor raid boss, who then drops the sword. Added in Patch 1.11, obtaining it involves going into Naxxramas and completing a quest line. Since Naxxramas was moved to be floating above Dragonblight the staff is no longer obtainable since the components dropped in the original instance. The staff was used by Medivh in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Encounter-limited weapons A conjured sword, Andonisus is dropped by Atiesh, in the midst of the battle to purify the legendary staff Atiesh, at which point a player would wield it against the demon. It vanishes after 10 minutes, or if the wielder leaves Stratholme. Items A crystal that summons a Black Qiraji Battle Tank (fast bug mount). It's exactly like the red, green, yellow, and blue Battle Tanks that can be frequently found in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, but it can be used anywhere in the world, not just AQ40 like the others. A player must complete the extremely difficult Scepter of the Shifting Sands raid-based quest line and be the first to ring the Scarab Gong to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, or must ring it within 10 hours of the first player's ring (during the Ahn'Qiraj Invasion event). As the gates are now automatically opened on all new servers, this item is no longer obtainable. Crafted by miners with a skill level of 300 who have learned the Smelt Elementium ability. Renamed "Enchanted Elementium Bar" from when Cataclysm was released. This item drops from Ragnaros in Molten Core. Quest items This item drops from Baron Geddon in Molten Core. This item drops from Garr in Molten Core. Created when the Bindings of the Windseeker are fused toghether. This item drops from Prince Thunderaan in in Silithus and is turned in to Highlord Demitrian to receive the legendary sword Thunderfury. This item was a common drop from all bosses, except Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad, in the original Naxxramas. Created by assembling 40 Splinters of Atiesh. In The Burning Crusade Weapons A main-hand sword that drops from Illidan Stormrage. It can only be used by warriors, rogues, or death knights. This item is the first part of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth set. An off-hand sword that drops from Illidan Stormrage. It can only be used by warriors, rogues, or death knights. This item is the second part of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth set. This legendary bow drops from Kil'jaeden in Sunwell Plateau. Kael'thas encounter Advisors around Kael'thas Sunstrider drop seven legendary items for the battle against him: * - removed from game when ammo was removed with Cataclysm. * * * * + Ammo - the only legendary arrows, which can be conjured by the bow. * * * These items will disappear if the encounter resets or the player leaves The Eye. In Wrath of the Lich King Weapons Val'anyr is a one-handed mace wielded by priests, druids, paladins and shamans and is only available to those classes. Like Atiesh, the hammer is assembled from fragments. The 30 fragments of the weapon drop from bosses in Ulduar. A crafted two-handed axe that requires reagents and quests in Icecrown Citadel. this weapon is only available to Death Knights, Paladins and Warriors. Quest items Drop from bosses inside Ulduar in 25-player mode. Received from throwing Shattered Fragments below into Yoo-Saron's mouth as part of . Created by assembling 30 Fragments of Val'anyr. Quest item to use during Yogg-Saron's encounter in order to create Val'anyr, Hammer of Ancient Kings. Drop from bosses inside Icecrown Citadel in 25-player normal and heroic mode. In Cataclysm Weapons Caster staff from a quest chain. Rogue-only daggers from unannounced quest chain in Patch 4.3. Quest items Drops from Firelands raid bosses for Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest quest chain. The Heart of Flame will spawn in the center of the lava pool where emerges from if the person with 250 on the Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest quest chain. Unavailable Not currently in the game. Blizzard mentioned that they would be adding it eventually, and clues exist in several quest lines, though with the events of Wrath of the Lich King this seems unlikely to be the case any longer. First discovered in the World of Warcraft Official Armory, this appears to be the first, and only legendary fishing pole. It is believed to be a GM tool for testing new fishing system that was introduced in patch 3.1. Shortly after this pole was publicly known it was removed from the Official Armory. A flying mount item that summons Peep the Outland Phoenix. This mount increases flight speed by 310%. Never available in game, but datamined around Patch 1.12.1. This item was added to the game by mistake, dropped only once and is no longer obtainable. See also * Legendary External links Sep 23rd 2011 at 12:12PM}} Aug 11th 2011 at 2:00PM}} de:Legendäre Gegenstandsstufe Category:World of Warcraft legendary items